


Seeds

by IAmTheHero



Series: Catharsis [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, we die like the men Kirishima wants us to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheHero/pseuds/IAmTheHero
Summary: It began on a cold night in newleaf. Some bodies cannot recover. Some hearts refuse to recover.
Relationships: Past Rainfur/Windflight, Windflight/Poppydawn
Series: Catharsis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984232





	Seeds

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Pinestar - cinnamon ticked tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Mumblefoot - chocolate classic tabby tom with amber eyes, ragged fur, and graying muzzle

Apprentice, Sunpaw

 **Medicine cat:** Goosefeather - gray spotted tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Featherpaw

**Warriors**

Windflight - spotted gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

Smallear - pale gray tom with yellow eyes and small ears

Sparrowpelt - large chocolate spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

Adderfang - chocolate spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

Swiftbreeze - fawn mackerel tabby molly with yellow eyes and white markings

Stormtail - dark blue tom with blue eyes

Deerpelt - fawn molly with yellow eyes

Needleclaw - lilac and white molly with yellow eyes

Moonflower - silver-gray classic tabby molly with yellow eyes

Heronwing - white tom with yellow eyes

Poppydawn - dark ginger mackerel molly with a bushy tail and amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Featherpaw - ginger mackerel tabby tom with green eyes and particularly long whiskers

Sunpaw - ginger mackerel tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Queens**

Rainfur - ginger and white molly with yellow eyes (mother of Tawnykit, Dapplekit, and Thrushkit; foster mother of Whitekit and Specklekit)

**Kits**

Tawnykit - ginger spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes

Dapplekit - tortoiseshell and white molly with yellow eyes

Thrushkit - pale ginger tom with a white locket, paws, and green eyes

Whitekit - dark gray molly with yellow eyes, one of which is blind

Specklekit - cinnamon classic tabby molly with blue eyes

**Elders**

Weedwhisker - pale orange tom with white flecks and chewed whiskers

Larksong - tortoiseshell molly with pale green eye

* * *

Thrushkit

* * *

Mom's body still clung to the last vestiges of warmth when Windflight announced he and Poppydawn were mates. No one was surprised. Ever since she earned her name, they spent far more time together than "just friends".

Is that why Mom really died? Because he didn't love her anymore? Goosefeather claimed it was the stress of feeding five during the famine finally catching up, but I had my doubts.

Specklekit and Whitekit laid sandwiched between me and my littermates. Tawnykit. Dapplekit, and I did our best to shield them from loneliness. The younger kits were my sisters in all but blood, and now they were orphaned twice over. I draped my tail over them as they slept.

A flash of cinnamon flickered in the corner of my eye. Pineheart, or rather Pinestar now. He padded around to sit at Mom's back. "You five should be in the nursery."

"It's too big," Dapplekit mewed. Her voice was small and cracked, worn down from wailing.

"And we refuse to leave Mom alone since _Windflight_ is busy." With a nod toward my father, who was sharing tongues with Poppydawn across the clearing, I turned my head away. Truly, few cats were such fox-hearted piles of dog-dung to leave their kits alone to mourn their mother.

Pinestar broke me from my darkening thoughts. "I planned on apprenticing you three tomorrow, if you wish."

Tawnykit protectively leaned closer to Specklekit, who latched onto his leg. "We'll wait. Swiftbreeze is expecting Adderfang's kits, right? She can join White and Specks soon enough."

"Indeed." Something glimmered in the leader's eyes, an emotion I could not identify. "But are you sure about this? Delays in apprenticeships and warriorships are not something to take lightly."

"Mhmm."

"Sure as sunrise."

"They've already been left behind too much."

He hummed. "You three already show hearts of warriors. I suppose we will wait." Rising, he dipped his head to Mom's ear, murmured a final farewell, and padded away to sit on the Highrock. I watched him retreat before turning my attention to Silverpelt.

* * *

"Thrushkit, you are now Thrushpaw. Stormtail, Rooktail taught you well, and I expect you to pass his lessons to your new apprentice."

Stormtail was a mighty warrior, a fierce fighter and hardy hunter. He once defeated _Mudfur_ in combat! Despite my enthusiasm, I forced every muscle in my body to remain still so that nothing, not even my tail, moved. His vivid eyes pierced me to the center, and I hesitated, until I noticed the humor buried underneath the frosty indifference. He stooped low to meet my nose, and we booped muzzles.

"Dapplekit, you are now Dapplepaw. Sunfall, you are a young warrior, but you have proven yourself clever and capable. I trust her to your paws."

To Dapplepaw's credit, she appeared less unsure than Sunfall himself. Her tail waved high and tall like an aspen in a storm.

"Tawnykit, you are now Tawnypaw." Pinestar paused, and I leaned forward. Who was good enough for my brother? "I will be your mentor."

Pride surged through my veins. _That's my brother!_ Taught by the leader himself? He deserved it!

And so what if a small twinge of jealousy burned within me? I loved him more than I was jealous. That counted for something.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be changing names and descriptions from the canon as I see fit.


End file.
